ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Aykroyd
Dan Aykroyd was a writer and actor in Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. The Ghostbusters universe was started by him. Ghostbusters Related *Ghostbusters - Writer **Portrayed Ray Stantz *The Real Ghostbusters series - Based on Characters Created By *Ghostbusters II - Writer **Portrayed Ray Stantz *Extreme Ghostbusters series - Based on Characters Created By *Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Writer **Voice of Ray Stantz *Ghost Corps - Head *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) - Executive Producer **Portrayed Cabbie Television and Early Career Dan first gained national exposure on the sketch comedy television show Saturday Night Live from 1975 to 1979. Film Roles Dan is known best for his roles of Blues Brother Elwood Blues and for Ghostbuster Ray Stantz. He created the Ghostbusters Franchise along with Harold Ramis. He has also been in films: My Girl, Coneheads, Blues Brothers 2000, Evolution. Trivia *In The Real Ghostbusters episode "Take Two", Winston mentions Dan Aykroyd's last name while reading off the cast of the movie being made about the Ghostbusters.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:20-06:24). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Murray...Aykroyd...Ramis. What's that? A law firm?" *For Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Dan Aykroyd recorded around at least three takes of each of his total 2400 lines in under four studio hours.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "With Dan we recorded something like 2400 lines, at least three takes each, all great takes, in under 4 studio hours. THAT is a badass." *In an interview, Aykroyd said he liked how everyone looked in the Wii version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game and joked about how they "shaved about 60 pounds" off his current weight for the look of Ray.Joystiq article 4/13/09 *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Aykroyd is listed as one of the authors of the technical report. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters International #4, one of the Olympia Restaurant Ghosts is visually based on Aykroyd's character George Dionasopolis, a cook and Pete's first cousin, in the Saturday Night Live "Olympia Cafe" sketch from season 3 episode 11 (1/21/78). *Dan Aykroyd did exchange an email with Katie Dippold about Ghostbusters jargon and science.IGN "What we learned on the set of the Ghostbusters Reboot" (page 1) 4/28/16 Katie Dippold says: "Dan Aykroyd was so good at that fake science mumbo jumbo that's so charming and fun. He weighed in with notes of what to call things. That was a wonderful email to get." *On July 14, 2015, it was reported Dan Aykroyd filmed his cameo on the night of July 13.Indie Revolver "Dan Aykroyd's Cameo in Paul Feig's Ghostbusters Revealed!!" 7/14/15 It was reported Dan Aykroyd confirmed as much on his Facebook account saying "ON SET OF GHOSTBUSTERS SHOOTING MY SCENE WITH THE FUNNY AND BEAUTIFUL KRISTEN WIIG. LADY GB'S are adorable, beautiful,..." but the post was since removed./Film "Dan Aykroyd Confirms Cameo in Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters'" 7/14/15ProtonCharging FB 7/14/15 Aykroyd's post *In a rush to get back to Zhu's, Erin hails a taxi in Chapter 14 of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). The driver is portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. **He notes the ghosts he sees are just Class 5 vapors. ***In the first movie, Ray classified Slimer as a Class 5 after the Ghostbusters trapped him. **He recites the classic line, "I ain't afraid of no ghost." **He appears to be dressed similarly as the Zombie Taxi Driver in the first movie **Initially, driver was going to be attacked by a ghost as he drove away but it was decided that was too terrible a thing to do to Aykroyd.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold: "Originally in the script the taxicab won't pick her up, but then when he drives off without her, a ghost gets in the cab and kind of attacks him. But then we realized, I don't know that we want to see Dan Aykroyd attacked laughs. That seemed terrible." **There were comebacks for Erin to say like "That's a double negative!" in the extended edition but they were deleted because it was deemed they extended the scene too much.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 24:34-25:11 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "Those lines we kind of wrote when we got there. Originally, it was 'guy pulls up and she's trying to get a ride and he won't take her' He drives off then a ghost flies in the cab and throws him out of the cab and takes off. But we where going to do that with Dan then 'I don't know...' I want Dan to be in control. He should be the one guy unphased by the whole thing. And so that's where we came up with 'I don't drive wackos. I ain't afraid of no ghosts' Uh, we had funny lines and come backs for Kristen but they always felt like they extended the scene and like she goes, 'That's a double negative! That means you're afraid of ghosts!'." **A discarded idea for Aykroyd was to play a spiritual adviser named Rick Gale but it was cut for pacing.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold: "With Dan Aykroyd … we originally had a scene in the script where there was this spiritual adviser named Rick Gale that we were hoping he would do. But then we ended up cutting the scene because it was kind of slowing down the story." *On page 215 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press), Dan Aykroyd is thanked in the acknowledgment section. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 5, Ray's pill bottle references Clifford Skridlow, who Dan Aykroyd portrayed in the movie "Doctor Detroit". *Aykroyd is mentioned in the Introduction of Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB on page 2. *On page 7 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Ray's civies are inspired by an outfit worn by Louis Winthrope III, a character portrayed by Dan Aykroyd in the movie "Trading Places", notably during a mug shot. *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, one of the Ghostbusturtles has the first name of Dan Aykroyd. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 2, the screen on Jenny's phone references Dan Aykroyd's character Austin Millbarge in the movie "Spies Like Us". External Links References Gallery Images Danaykroyd5.jpg| ghostbusters_1984_image_019.jpg|During production of first movie DanAykroydPreprintAutograph.jpg|Pre-Printed Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement03.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement, posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement05.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement], posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement06.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement], posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydAndIvanReitmansGhostbustersDay2018Announcement07.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Day 2018 announcement], posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere02.jpg|Seen in Schirmer Theatrical, LLC's Ghostbusters Live! PSA, posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydToSaveOrchestrasFestivalsAndConcertHalls682018Everywhere03.jpg|Seen in Schirmer Theatrical, LLC's Ghostbusters Live! PSA, posted June 8, 2018 DanAykroydTheVoidSept192018.jpg|Dan Aykroyd in promo video for The Void advertising Glendale and The Venetian openings, September 19, 2018 Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters12.jpg|Filming scene in Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon OlympiaRestaurantGhosts05.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #4 Category:Actors Category:GB1 Actors Category:GB1 Crew Category:GB2 Actors Category:GB2 Crew Category:Writers Category:Executive Producers Category:GB:TVG Voice Actors Category:Voice actors Category:GB:TVG Crew Category:GB:TVG Writers Category:GB:2016 Crew Category:GB:2016 Actors